1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching element which uses a magnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switching element using a semiconductor represented by a MOSFET or a diode can be ultra-miniaturized and integrated, and therefore, such a switching element becomes one of indispensable devices in various existing electronic devices.
Meanwhile, development advances concerning microscopic machine such as a micro-machine or a nano-machine due to an improvement of a nano-technology of late. For example, in a medical field, a nano-machine will be materialized in the not-too-distant future.
By the way, a drive source of such a microscopic machine is a battery or radio wave. For this reason, energy loss is fatal for the micro machine.
Accordingly, accomplishment of power saving is desired with respect to the whole element in relation to the micro machine.
However, as for the switching element such as the MOSFET or diode, an ON/OFF resistance ratio is small and ON resistance is large, and thus, it is disadvantageous for accomplishment of power saving. For this reason, in the case where the switching element is applied to the microscopic machine, the problem that the battery life is dead soon takes place (for example, JP-A 2004-221442 (KOKAI), Appl. Phys. Lett. 86 023109 (2005), Appl. Phys. A69, 305-308 (1999), Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 42, 2416 (2003)).